Percabeth's scenes
by Blue Chase
Summary: Pequeñas escenas de una pareja 100% shippeable. Cualquier momento, cualquier edad, cualquier situación. Una palabra. Una pareja. Percabeth. Aquí no está Tío Rick para hacerles sufrir, así que ya me encargo yo. Pasad, leed, disfrutad y comentad. Ya avisaré las escenas subiditas.
1. ¿Trato hecho?

Disclaimer: Personajes de Rick, historia mía. Yo Toro Sentado (?)

Summary: Y es que Annabeth siempre ha conseguido convencerlo de todo. Y ahora que al fin les unen dos sortijas eso no iba a cambiar.''Espero que esté de buen humor''.

**¿Trato hecho?**

- Que no

- ¡Vamos! Por favor...

- ¡No!

- Venga, cariño, sólo cinco minut...

- ¡Que no! ¡No insistas!

- Pero...

- ¡No pienso acompañarte a visitar el Templo de Atenea! Puedes insistir las veces que quieras.

- ¿Pero por qué no? Si quieres, luego te acompaño yo al Templo de tu padre...

- Eso no sería para tanto, ya que Poseidón no te odia. Probablemente en el momento en que yo pusiera un pie en el Templo de tu madre, me fulminaría. Ve tu si quieres, te espero abajo de la colina.- El muchacho se dio la vuelto dispuesto a salir del área del Partenón. No le hacía gracia dejarla sola, pero no pensaba entrar en el Templo de Atenea, también conocida como La-Diosa-Que-Me-La-Tiene-Jurada-Desde-La-Primera-Vez-Que-Hablé-Con-Su-Hija-Y-Ni-Te-Digo-Ahora-Que-Estamos-Casados. Pero prefería llamarla Atenea, más corto.

A buenas horas se le había ocurrido organizar la Luna de Miel en Grecia.

- ¡Percy, espera!

El mencionado ni se dignó a darse la vuelta, se había enfadado un poco. ¿Por qué ella no era capaz de entender que no quisiera entrar? ¿Es que acaso quería que su recién estrenado marido acabase convertido en un montoncito de cenizas a las puertas de un Templo de su querido Partenón?

- ¡Por favor, espera un segundo! - repitió su ahora mujer. Ahora si se dio la vuelta.

Lo cogió de la muñeca y abrió mucho los ojos, mirándolo suplicante. Percy cometió el error de mirarla. Maldita esposa suya y sus trucos.

- Hagamos un trato, ¿vale?

- Beth...

- Si me acompañas al Templo... - dijo, poniendo una mano en su pecho y acercándose a su oído. Bajó la voz - … esta noche te lo recompensaré cuando volvamos al hotel... ¿trato hecho?

Terminó dándole un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

La miró nuevamente a los grises ojos que ahora entrecerraba ligeramente mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

Ya está.

''Mierda, espero que Atenea esté de buen humor''

Summary: ¿Y mi premio?

**Picardías**

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Annabeth sacó un misterioso bultito de su maleta y se dirigió al baño con un guiño travieso. Gesto que él entendió como ''vuelvo enseguida, prepárate''.

Y desapareció por la puerta.

Supuso que prepararse significaba desvestirse y sentarse a la orilla de la cama solo vestido con la ropa interior.

Le carcomía la curiosidad.

¿Llevaría algún juguete? No sería la primera vez. ¿Quién iba a decirle a él cuándo empezaron a salir que Annabeth sería la que más desparpajo tendría a la hora de ''animar'' las cosas en la cama?

Pasada la vergüenza del principio, claro.

Se abrió la puerta y se quedó maravillado ante semejante aparición.

Iba ''vestida'' con un picardías azul clarito y negro. Ligas de encaje a mitad de muslo, unas braguitas que casi llegaban a ser tanga y un pequeño y decorado sujetador que realzaba aún más sus modestos, pero turgentes pechos.

Llegó hasta él intentando aguantarse la risa ante la cara de su (al fin) marido y le colocó una rodilla a cada lado de la cadera.

¿Y bien? - preguntó, mezclando sus alientos - ¿ha valido la pena la visita al Templo?

Este de Picardías no me gusta mucho, pero...

A ver, antes de que me matéis por subir uno repetido dejadme explicaros: el capítulo de trato hecho lo subí ANTES de que se me ocurriera lo de la recopilación, así que lo subo junto al segundo capítulo, que es su continuación.

Bueno, a partir de ahora intentaré subir por lo menos un capítulo a la semana pero no prometo nada porque estoy muy liada con el trabajo y a penas tengo tiempo de escribir. Esto va sobretodo a los comentarios reclamando actualizaciones.

Intentaré que los capítulos no sean muy largos (no más de una página del word) y los que tengo ya escritos los voy basando en palabras.

(Así que si alguno se siente generoso y me da una o dos palabras en el review... bueno, los Dioses lo bendecirán... que me lo han dicho)

Los capítulos serán sobre cualquier momento de la vida Percabeth, a lo mejor salen otras parejas, aún no sé.

Por último, esta primera publicación se la quiero dedicar a Tris Chase y Annabeth Prior. Un saludo chicas y espero de verdad que os guste :)

¡Espero que disfruteis!

Un Chase-kiss.


	2. Presentación familiar

Summary: Porque se conocían, si. Pero no como familia directa

Presentación familiar

Se miró por decimoquinta vez en el espejo.

Vaqueros oscuros, camisa azul claro (como no) y chaqueta de traje negra.

- Buf... - no había podido peinarse, pero es que ya ni lo intentaba.

- Tranquilo sesos de alga, estás perfecto.

La miró.

Ella si que estaba perfecta, joder. Blusa vaposora gris y roja y vaqueros negros. Y su pelo de princesa en una trenza ladeada.

- Tranquilízate, ya se conocen.

- Si, pero no todos a la vez alrededor de una misma mesa. Y habrá tenedores. Y cuchillos. Y pan como proyectiles arrojadizos, y...

- ¡Calla! Todo irá bien mientras tu padre no aparezca en medio del restaurante y empiece a felicitarnos a gritos.

- O mientras no aparezca tu madre y amenace con matarme.

Ahora le tocó a ella mirarse en el espejo con preocupación. Pero entonces sintió el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular y se relajó.

Un poco.

- Yo conduzco – dijo sacando las llaves del bolsillo de él.

¡He vuelto!

Bueno, ha habido dos rewievs quejándose de que eran cortos los anteriores... me alegra que os quedéis con ganas de más, de verdad, eso debe de significar que os gusta como escribo... Pero ya lo dije y lo repito: és una colección de capítulos cortos.

Bueno en fin, que espero que os guste :)

¡Rewievs!


	3. Conoceros

Summary:por que lo importante no es como empiezan las cosas, si no como acaban. Pero siempre empiezan de alguno forma.

**Conoceros**

Mami, ¿cómo os conocisteis papa y tu?

¿Qué?

La pregunta le había pillado por sospresa mientras preparaba la cena.

Eso, que como os conocisteis. Es para una redacción de clase.

Ah, bueno... Fue en un, eh, un campamento de verano.

Vale...

La pequeña de seis años empezó a escribir muy concentrada. Tanto que incluso sacaba la lengua y fruncía el ceño.

''Percy tiene razón, pensó, cuando hace ese gesto es igual que yo''.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó preparando la cena.

¿Y como os enaro... emano... eraro... ?

¿Enamorasteis?

¡Si! ¿Cómo os enano.. eramo... ? Eso. ¿Como?

Annabeth rió interiormente ante la dificultad de la pequeña para pronunciar aún palabras muy largas.

Bueno... - empezó mientras se daba la vuelta. Pero, ¿qué iba a contestarle a eso? No podía decirle que ella se enamoró cuando Percy la salvó de morir ahogada gracias a las sirenas, ni que se enamoró cuando él cruzó todo el país para rescatarla de un Titán, ni cuando él le devolvió el beso en un volcán a punto de explotar, ni cuando lo creyó muerto y se dió cuenta de cuanta falta le hacía tenerlo cerca, ni que se enamoró cuando él rechazó ser inmortal por ella, ni cuando se lanzó con ella al mismo infierno, ni alguna de tantas veces que él haciendo gala de su (estúpido) complejo de héroe había arriesgado la vida hasta casi el extremo para salvarla. No, no podía decírselo aún.- … cuándo nos besamos – resolvió sentándose frente a su pequeña. Esta abrió los ojos con sorpresa. - en la mejilla, claro. Tu padre y yo nos _enanoramos_ la primera vez que nos dimos un beso en la mejilla. - concluyó pellizcándole la nariz.

Se levantó y volvió con la cena mientras la pequeña reía.

Bueno no había mentido del todo. Pero no podía contarle toda la verdad aún.

Tenía que seguir siendo su inocente hijita un poco más.

Protejerla de todo eso.

Un poco más.

Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, a ver si para compensaros y que no me odiéis actualizo por segunda vez esta semana.

En fin, supongo que está mal que lo diga yo, pero la verdad es que este capitulo me gusta bastante, espero que a vosotros también :)

¡Un saludo y hasta la siguiente!


End file.
